


Little Boxes on the Hillside

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Fluff, cute girlfriends wearing each other's clothes, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: Rose and Luisa move into their new home but Luisa's packing skills makes it hard to find absolutely anything, especially clothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/gifts).



> Happy birthday Liv!  
> Thank you for always being such a wonderful and kind person, and a fantastic friend.  
> Though I know I tell you this daily, I will say it once again - because it really does need to be said every time I get the chance - your writing truly is amazing and I'm grateful for every new story you bring to this underrated, slightly doomed, ship. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life, and for sharing all these amazing ideas your brain comes up with for these two.  
> I'm happy and proud I get to call you a friend. I hope you have an incredible year, because really you deserve nothing less than incredible.  
> Feliz cumpleaños <3

The morning sun trickled in through the open curtains, slowly making it’s way up Rose’s face, eventually falling over her eyes. She groaned as she turned around in bed, stretching her arm out to hold Luisa, only to find an empty bed.

“Lu?” She instinctively asked, her heart pounding as she opened her eyes to confirm that the brunette was not in bed with her. Despite the fact that they had been living together for over a year, Rose still pretending to be Eileen, she constantly feared that someone would realize she wasn’t dead and come after the one thing that meant the most to her.

They had moved out of the Marbella a couple of weeks ago, deciding to keep a safe distance from prying eyes so they could enjoy being together without anyone suspecting Eileen’s true identity. The farther away they got from Sin Rostro’s headquarters the harder she would be to find, she reasoned, though she still insisted on installing two alarm systems in their new home.

As she sat up on the bed she managed to calm herself down, she hadn’t heard the alarm go off and there didn’t seem to be any signs of a struggle. Luisa was probably in the living room reading or watching TV, she thought.

She looked around in an attempt to find the shirt and shorts she’d been wearing the night before, which had been eagerly discarded by Luisa after she had walked into the bedroom with nothing but a bottle of chocolate sauce and a couple of strawberries. A small smile tugged at her lips as she recalled that image, slowly getting out of bed in order to go through some the boxes in the bedroom in hopes of finding something else to wear.

“Where did you pack all our clothes, Luisa?” She muttered under her breath as she opened boxes containing books, plates, and Christmas decorations, all mixed in with each other, eventually coming across a single t-shirt in a box labeled ‘Bedroom 1’.

As she put it on she realized it was one of Luisa's when the hem barely made it past her bellybutton. She groaned as she picked up a pair of boxer briefs so she didn't feel wildly undressed while roaming around the house.

She made her way downstairs, tugging at the hem in an attempt to stop it from riding up. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked towards the living room, where she spotted Luisa’s tan legs resting on the back of the couch. She felt herself smile, this was one of the many things she had missed out on in the last seven years; seeing Luisa relaxed in her natural element, and being with her without having to keep up the persona of her step mother or the fear of getting caught. Even during their time in the submarine things were strained, Luisa hadn’t felt at home and her processing through Rose’s real identity had lead to more fights than she would have liked, but it had all been worth it at the end. Luisa had chosen a life with her.

She approached the couch, finding Luisa with her head on the armrest and her face buried in Allende's  _La casa de los espíritus_.

“Again?” she asked as she leaned down to kiss the brunette’s forehead.

“It’s the only book I could find,” Luisa looked up with a small frown as she moved the book to rest on her chest. “You were right when you suggested I should pack all the boxes with similar items and not just toss things here and there randomly.”

“Is that also why you’re wearing my shirt and shorts?” Rose asked as she walked around to sit on the couch, admiring just how long both items of clothing were on her girlfriend. What were fairly short shorts on her, fell halfway down Luisa’s thighs.

Luisa sat up, placing the book on the coffee table. “I couldn’t find my clothes,” she said as she looked over at the woman sitting in front of her wearing the bright green shirt that barely covered her stomach, “but I see you did!”

“This was the only thing I could find in your wonderfully packed boxes,” the redhead teased, feigning slight annoyance as she crossed her arms, making the shirt ride up some more.

“Well I think it looks great on you,” Luisa purred as she moved closer to Rose, kissing the freckles on her shoulders before straddling her and focusing her attention on Rose’s neck.

“Lu,” Rose breathed as she uncrossed her arms to pull in the woman on top of her closer, causing Luisa to let out a small laugh as she playfully bit the sensitive skin underneath Rose’s ear, sending a wave of arousal down the redhead’s body.

Rose let out a soft moan as she ran her hands up Luisa's back, slowly lifting her shirt over the brunette’s head. She took a moment to admire the beautiful body in front of her, Luisa’s tan skin and curvy hips leaving her breathless.

Luisa slowly moved away, getting up off her lap. Rose bit her lip, the sight of Luisa wearing nothing but her shorts sending shivers down her spine.

“Where are you going?” she asked, missing the warmth of Luisa's body on top of hers.

The brown eyes sparkled back at her mischievously as she stretched out her hand towards her. “Come with me and you'll find out,” she teased as she pulled Rose across the living room and back up the stairs.

* * *

 

As she felt Luisa's body relax and her breathing steady itself, she climbed back up her body, placing small kisses on the glistening skin before reaching her mouth.

“Mmmh, I love how you taste,” she hummed as she pulled Rose down for another kiss.

“Lu, we can't,” she smiled as she pulled away slightly, watching an adorable pout form on her girlfriend’s lips.

“I thought we were past that point in our relationship by now,” Luisa’s pout becoming more prominent. “Why can’t we exactly? Are you expecting your mistress to come and ask you to run away with her?”

Rose narrowed her eyes at the brunette as she rolled off to the side of the bed. She knew Luisa was teasing her, but the guilt of hurting her time and again throughout the years still lingered.

“You _insisted_ today was going to be the day painted the spare bedroom and hallway so that we can finally finish unpacking,” she said playfully as she poked Luisa’s side, willing away the guilt rising in her chest.

Luisa rolled on her side, facing away from Rose as she pulled the covers over her shoulders.

“But it’s so nice and cozy here, I don’t want to move,” she whined, curling herself up into a ball.

Rose laughed as she threw an arm around Luisa’s waist, bringing her closer and placing small kisses on her neck.

“If we go now, I promise to make it up to you later today,” she said in between kisses. “We can even do that one thing you like,” she teased as she gingerly bit above Luisa’s pulse point, making the brunette tremble underneath her.

Luisa wrestled out of Rose’s embrace, jumping out of bed eagerly. “Let’s go! There’s no time to waste!” She exclaimed as she made her way to the boxes by the closet.

Rose smiled as she watched the brunette sift through box upon box, somewhat proud that she knew exactly what to say to persuade the smaller woman to get out of bed, or into bed as usually was the case with this promise.

As she got up, she noticed Luisa pulling out a pair of overalls and quickly putting them on.

“Hey, wait a second, isn’t that mine?” Rose tilted her head as she saw Luisa rolling up the hems on the pants.

“Yup!” She beamed back at her with a smile. “I don’t want to get my clothes dirty,” she winked as she sauntered out of the room, laughing and picking up her pace as she noticed the redhead starting to move towards her, yelling for her to give her back her clothes.

Rose finally caught up to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss. 

"You are insufferable, you know that?" She said with a smile.

"I know," she replied smugly. "Now let me go, or we'll never finish painting this house or unpacking."

"Or my clothes back," she said laughing, placing another gentle kiss on Luisa's lips, not wanting to let go of the beautiful woman quite yet.


End file.
